


Scar

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Amanda ( Oc/fankid mentionned ), Dewey ( mentionned ), F/M, Sidney ( mentionned ), of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Rachel asks her mother how she got her scar on the shoulder.
Relationships: Dewey Riley/Gale Weathers
Kudos: 2





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more informations about my fankids : https://twitter.com/Robin__Arrow/status/1304832072327090179
> 
> I have nothing to add, happy reading !

Today, Gale was home alone with her eldest daughter Rachel.  
The young child was sick and was resting on the sofa. But when she saw her mother arrive with syrup in her hands, she knew the dreaded time for medication had come.  
Gale was wearing a top leaving her shoulders exposed as well as the scar she had since the remake of the Woodsboro Murders.  
Of course, Rachel had seen it before, but any opportunity to escape her fate was good to be taken.  
So when Gale sat down next to her, her daughter asked:  
"Mooommm, how did you do that ?  
Gale looked at her shoulder, which Rachel was pointing at.  
She froze, thinking of an answer.  
Obviously she couldn't tell the truth. She didn't want to tell the truth.  
No one would want to tell a 6 year old that someone has tried to kill their mother.  
The thing was all more complicated being the mother of the child.  
Gale wasn't stupid and knew quite clearly that her daughters would learn the truth about the murders one day.  
But today was too early.  
Seeing Rachel grow impatient, Gale replied:  
"I had an accident.  
\- How ?  
\- Huuumm...."  
Gale sighed, knowing full well that her daughter would not let go until she got a satisfactory answer.  
"Someone mean did that."  
Seeing the sad look Rachel suddenly took, she regretted having said too much, but she could not add anything until the young girl answered:  
"Why? I don't want people to be mean to you ..."  
Gale smiles affectionately at her and says:  
"You know, some people do bad things for no real reason. It's like that. If someone is hurting you, it's not necessarily your fault, sometimes there just isn't an explanation. .  
\- It's sad .... I like people ... I don't want them to be mean ...  
\- I know honey ... "  
Rachel was looking at her hands, concentrating not to cry. So Gale gave her a hug.  
"But you know, no one will ever hurt you. Because I'm here, your father is here, Sidney is here. And you and your sister will always be protected ..."  
Rachel tightened the hug and replied softly:  
"I love you, mommy.  
\- I love you too angel."  
Taking her meds didn't seem really scary for Rachel now because she knew that even for facing the smallest trials, she would never be alone.


End file.
